geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Brief
Briefers Rock is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is a human teenager as well as a self-proclaimed ghost hunter. He is irrevocably in love with Panty. Physical Appearance Brief is a geeky, human male with wavy, ginger hair, cyan-colored eyes, freckles, and a round nose. His hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes, however, this doesn't seem to impair his vision. In addition to having an incredibly handsome face whenever his hair is pulled back, his nose appears much sharper and his freckles become lighter. Brief's most common outfit consists of a khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and grey headphones. He wears three buttons on his hoodie, and normally carries a PKE Meter. In addition, as his name implies, he wears white briefs. His second most prominent outfit consist of a white tuxedo, white shoes, and a black bow-tie. Personality Brief is a shy, determined, and somewhat naive teenage boy who proclaims himself a ghost hunter. He is usually called "Geek Boy" by Panty and Stocking, due to his interest in the supernatural and science fiction. Despite being the voice of reason to Panty and Stocking, Brief tends to be the butt of a lot of jokes, as he is constantly knocked around and subjected to various forms of abuse, particularly by the Anarchy sisters. A running gag in the series sees Brief falling headfirst into a pile of garbage, and being knocked away by the demon sisters' red carpet, which signals their arrival. Being a huge fan of the occult, he owns a PKE Meter, and refers to the Anarchy sisters as "ghost hunters". Brief claims he is in love with Panty, however, she is frequently impassive towards his advances. Abilities Brief is the only character capable of opening the gates of hell. This is implied due to Corset's determination in trying to give him an erection in order to use his penis as the key. In "High School Nudical", Panty is able to transform Brief's underwear into a very powerful double-barreled shotgun. However, due to his poor stamina, it can only be shot thrice. Brief can also shoot smokescreens and detect ghosts using his PKE meter. Biography The Quest for YouTube Brief runs into the YouTube Poop Unification Squad as they enter Daten City, explaining to them who Panty and Stocking were. He takes them to see Garterbelt, where they learn of his strange obsession with Brief, only to learn they have to get to Daten City's school before the new "queens" arrive. He's too late to get the girls ready as Scanty and Kneesocks make their appearance, reprimending them for their disgusting habits and crude attitude. The squad meet with Brief again in the "Loser's" Classroom, accompanying him and the Anarchy Sisters down a toilet to the Demon Sisters' lair. However, he gets separated from the others and is cornered by the fake Ghosts. The squad save him and eventually meet with the angels. It turns out the demons' hideout is in fact a ghost factory, which is the one producing the heavens-worthless ghosts the Anarchy sisters had been encountering. Garterbelt tells them to destroy the place, for a Ghoststone in there had been absorbing human evil for thousands of years. Scanty and Kneesocks find the Anarchy sisters, and both parties transform their respective clothes into weapons. Upon finding out Scanty and Kneesocks are actually demons, the ghost decides to join them instead, but is sliced by Kneesocks' scythe, which turned her into a bigger ghost. However, the ghost is killed easily anyway. Both parties prepare to battle, but Brief tells them that if they really want to win, all they need to do is get the Ghoststone, which Chuck eats. Fastener kicks Chuck repeatedly in order for him to spit the stone, which Brief proceeds to catch. Panty shoots the newly created ghosts and orders Brief to run, who decides to flee through a toilet. Scanty and Panty go off on a duel, just as Stocking and Kneesocks do the same. Kneesocks calls for Fastener, who appears driving G-String. Stocking does the same in order for it to be fair, and Chuck appears driving See Through. Scanty and Panty keep fighting, while Stocking and Kneesocks drive their respective cars, which at some point, collide from the front. Brief manages to run to the school rooftop where he is soon found by Kneesocks, but Stocking pushes him aside. Scanty points at Brief with her revolver and shoots at him, but Panty shoots at the same time, sending Scanty's bullet away. The demon sisters pin Brief down, and threaten to kill him, but the angels tell them they don't care for him, rendering the demons' threat useless. Panty tells them rules are meant to be broken, and both Scanty and Panty shoot each other. Panty's bullets seem to deflate Scanty's, and Stocking then proceeds to send the bullets the demons' way with her katana. Brief throws the stone at the angels, which Panty destroys, making both, the factory and the school burn to a crisp. The demons tell them they'll call it a draw and flee. Panty asks Brief if he wants to have sex with her, but Brief tells her he wants to take things slow. Panty then ditches him and she and Stocking leave. In between Acts II and III, Brief is captured by Corset and the Demon Sisters, since his penis is needed to open Hell's Gate hiding beneath Daten City. The evil demon keeps trying to make Brief hard to open it, with no avail. Panty finally arrives, and is asked by Corset what she could possibly do to stop them, for she was powerless. Panty tells them she was a bitch, and therefore, free as a bird, so she starts stripping out of her clothes in order to have sex with Brief. Corset tells Panty freedom was just an illusion, but Panty ignores him and gets onto the bed with Brief, where she tells Brief he is going to be both number one thousand and number one, and also tells him she was going to give him the virginity of an angel. Corset orders the demon sisters to stop her, but Stocking appears just in time to stop both their attacks. Stocking tells Panty to finish her business where she couldn't see her, and throws the bed onto the sky, making Panty reach her orgasm. Panty regains her angelical powers and falls down besides Stocking in order to fight off the demons. The Unification Squad, Panty, and Stocking fight the Demon Sisters, but then Brief falls from the sky. However, Brief falls straight onto Hell's Gate's key hole, opening Hell's Gate. Corset greets Garterbelt, and proceeds to break the seal in order to release the Ultimate Ghost, which was supposedly sealed behind Hell's Gate. After Garterbelt is killed, Brief is the only one who grieves for him. He yells at Panty and Stocking for not being serious about the situation, which they ignore. Moments after Corset's defeat, Garterbelt revives and frees Brief from the keyhole. Trivia *Brief becomes a Support Character should the player play through Garterbelt's Ghost Hunt missions. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Cross-Over Category:Support Characters Category:RPG